


Heating Hand

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cramps, Cuddles, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance, Fluff, Not Like That, Periods, Shiro's arm comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance is having the worst period she had since she got into space. Shiro comes to the rescue. Cuddles ensure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just got over a really painful period. 
> 
> And I wanted to make a cute story about my pain and agony. 
> 
> 8D

“Mmmyyyyy ovvarrriieesss....” Lance whimpered, scraping at her lower region with agony. 

Lance knew this would happen eventually. She was surprised this didn’t have the last three months since she got her period in space. At first it wasn’t a problem, thankfully Allura was able to have something for herself and Pidge to have when their monthly torture happens. 

Thankfully, Lance’s periods have been actually peaceful. A thing the girl was happy about, especially when she saw the agony Pidge went through. It was too the point where she spent her time in Allura’s room through the whole week as the other woman seemed to comfort Pidge in ways the others can’t. Lance wasn’t jealous about this, she was actually happy Pidge and spending time with the princess. 

“OW! OW! OW!” Lance shouted, curling up in a ball and even clutching onto a pillow as it felt like little knives were piercing her. What made things worse was that her back started to hurt and she felt so exhausted it was awful. 

She knew she was missing breakfast, but didn’t care as she kept on tossing and turning. All night Lance wasn’t really able to sleep because of the cramps. Only getting up in the morning to shower and wash, before heading straight back to her bed. So, she wasn’t surprised when she heard soft knocking on her door and the worried voice of Coran coming through. 

“Lance? Are you alright in there?” Coran asked, making Lance groan as the door opened to revel the old Altean. 

“Oh dear, is your... what do you call it? Period, hurting you?” Coran asked, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder making her whimper as she scrunched up harder. 

“It hhhuuurrrrtttssss...” Lance informed, tears falling from her face a bit. Coran nodded his head in understanding, having seen Pidge in this state as she made her way to Allura. 

“I’ll get you something to eat and some delicious tea. For now, I’ll tell the others your taking a day off. Honestly, Allura was considering in giving you all a day off since it seems Pidge’s own period has come as well.” Coran informed, making Lance smile just a bit. 

“Thanks Coran.” Lance wheezed, before she shoved her face back into the pillow. 

She was left alone again while she tossed and turned. Lance even started punching her pillow in hopes of feeling some sort of relief. But, nothing worked and it wasn’t like she could take medicine since all the painkillers, even the mild ones, were basically morphine to humans. Even with Allura working hard to find something for Pidge, it would still take time. 

She heard another knock on the door making Lance grunt as she curled around her pillow again. The door opened and a figure walked in, but Lance was too focused on her ovaries that were biting her from the inside. It was only a hand that smoothed over her hair that she noticed someone was with her. 

“Shiro...” Lance whined, while Shiro slowly kicked off his shoes before joining Lance on the bed. 

“I heard from Coran.” Shiro whispered, brining Lance into his arms. But, before he did, he bundled the girl in a soft quilt and placed her on his chest as she clutched at his shirt. Lance whimpered as her insides twisted again, making her rub her face against his shirt. 

“I need like... a basket of chocolate.... and ibuprofen... and horrible rom cons... and my heating pad...” Lance groaned, listing off all the thing she used to have whenever she got terrible periods. Shiro chuckled as the woman listed off all the things, brushing her short hair away from her face. 

“I might have something that could help.” Shiro spoke, making Lance raise a brow. 

“You have chocolate?” Lance asked, making Shiro laugh again before shaking his head. Carefully, he position Lance where her back was two his chest before bringing up his Galra arm. Being very gentle, Shiro activated the arm and placed it on top of where Lance’s own hands were pushing down on. Lance jumped in surprise at the warmth before she melted at the touch. 

“QUIZANK SHIRO WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!” Lance shouted, pressing his hand harder against her skin. Already she could feel some of the pain fall away and the cramps slowly calming down from their biting of her insides. 

“You didn’t sleep last night?” Shiro asked, making Lance pout before she nodded her head. 

“Yeah... I probably got a few hours of sleep... maybe like four or three. I honestly couldn’t tell because of all the pain.” Lance informed, making Shiro grunt his disapproval. Lance didn’t focus on that though, instead focus on the warm hands that covered her. But, she did open her eyes when she felt little kisses covering her neck. Tickling her skin and causing her to purr in content. 

When she turned her head, two lips meet and Lance hummed in delight as they kissed for a few seconds. Lance broke apart though, knowing if they got too frisky that it would put Lance int he mood. And period sex is the one kink that Lance refused. 

“You got me something sweet too... you’re such a wonderful boyfriend.” Lance informed, making Shiro look very proud and a little smug at the compliment. 

Knock... knock... knock... 

“Lance, I have your tea! And I made you a sandwich! I also have some other sweets.” Coran informed, coming inside pushing a tray with the food and drinks. Along with a mountain of sweets that made Lance salivate. But, Shiro gave her a look making her pout as she took the sandwich first eating it quickly before taking the tea in her hands. 

“Thank you so much Coran, it’s delicious.” Lance whispered, making Coran smile. 

“I’m glad, you just rest up. Hunk and Keith are going to the market to pick up a new supply of sweet for you and Pidge. Make sure you thank them when they come back.” Coran informed, getting a nod from Lance before the Altean left the room. When Lance finished her tea and ate a few sweets she made herself comfortable while Shiro continued to use his magical heat pad hand. 

“Sleep, i’ll be here when you wake.” Shiro whispered, kissing her ear making Lance sigh in relief. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Shiro’s arms with a big smile. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you as well.... now sleep.” 

And for once Lance did as she was told without a fight.


End file.
